A noite do baile estúpido
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Quando Hermione vai ao baile do Clube do Slug, Ron tenta não pensar sobre ela.


**Nota da autora: **Sobre a noite do baile do Slughorn. Se liguem que eu amo a Lavender.

* * *

**A noite do baile estúpido**

_

* * *

_

A noite era bonita, apesar de fria, e a garota ao seu lado era tão quente quanto linda. A sala comunal da Gryffindor estava vazia e algo dentro dele também. Devia estar aproveitando a solidão com Lavender. Lavender sim, parecia muito feliz de todo mundo estar na festa do Clube do Slug e eles estarem ali, sozinhos, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Porque você está tão tenso, Won-Won? – ela perguntou, com a mesma voz manhosa que sempre usava para se referir a ele. – Você não gosta de estar aqui comigo?

Ron riu, puxando-a para mais perto, deixando que a garota pousasse a cabeça em seu colo, e começou a acariciar os cabelos louros dela. Lavender devia passar muito tempo cuidando daquele cabelo, porque ele nunca tinha visto – ou acariciado – cabelos mais bonitos e mais bem tratados do que aquele. Ela dizia que se arrumava assim, durante horas e horas, para ficar bonita para ele. Mas era mentira: Lavender sempre fora bonita para si mesma.

- Tem alguém que não gosta de ficar com você? – ele perguntou, aproximando seus rostos e beijando-a de leve. – É impossível não gostar de ficar com você.

Às vezes ele enjoava, era verdade. Às vezes estar com ela era como estar com aquelas menininhas apaixonadas por ursinho de pelúcia. _E ser o ursinho da vez_. Ela era um pouco pegajosa, era carente, precisava não só ter atenção, mas mostrar para o mundo que estava recebendo atenção. Ron não gostava muito disso. Mas gostava dela.

_Ron gostava de Lavender_. Gostava dos carinhos excessivos e da voz fininha que ela usava quando eles conversavam. Que garoto não gostaria de ser tratado daquele jeito pela primeira namorada? Especialmente se a primeira namorada fosse to linda e tão desejável quanto a dele?

E era por isso que, naquela noite, enquanto ela contava como tinha sido a última aula de Adivinhação, ele tentava esquecer-se de porque não estava feliz. Tinha tudo para estar feliz, naquele momento, porque tinha com ele alguém que se importava de verdade. Alguém que não o considerava só o melhor amigo de Hary Potter. Alguém que achava de verdade que ele poderia pegar todas aquelas goles sozinho. Que ele não precisava de Felix Felicis.

Mas estava tão profundamente infeliz que seu estômago chegava a doer.

- Você viu a roupa do McLaggen? – Lavender perguntou, de repente, levantando do seu colo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- McLaggen? – Ron perguntou, acordando dos seus devaneios. – Não lembro de ter visto ele hoje... O que tem a roupa dele?

- Era tão cara! – Lavender exclamou, excitada. – eu vi na vitrine de uma loja caríssima de roupas trouxas! – ela deu uma risada baixa. – Não é uma gracinha ele comprar roupas em uma loja trouxa porque vai sair com uma nascida-trouxa?

O teto da Sala Comunal parecia descer sobre eles em uma velocidade assustadora. _Não pergunte_, ele pensou. _Não pergunte, se você não quer saber a resposta_. E a resposta estava ali, clara, pulando na frente dele. _Finja que não vê_, disse para si mesmo. Porque, se Hermione acabou não indo com ele mesmo no Baile do Clube do Slug...

_Não. Não. Não pergunte._

- Com quem ele saiu? – perguntou, em um suspiro só, enquanto fervilhava por dentro.

Oras, existiam outras nascidas-trouxas em Hogwarts, certo? Como McLaggen era mesmo do Clube do Slug, é claro que ele podia ter convidado uma menina de outra casa, e até uma menina mais nova, que estivesse...

- Como assim? – a expressão de confusão no rosto de Lavender fez com que ele se sentisse o último dos idiotas. – A Granger não te contou, Won-Won? Eles foram juntos...

O teto da sala caiu de vez sobre sua cabeça. A informação, primeiro, deixou Ron um pouco tonto. Depois, ele só conseguia imaginar um modo de destroçar McLaggen até que ele não conseguisse sequer dizer "quadribol".

- Não. – Ron respondeu, a voz baixa e rouca, se contendo para não gritar. – Ela não me disse com quem ia a essa festa.

- Mas que estranho. – a loura se aproximou, apoiando seu queixo no ombro dele. – Vocês não são amigos, agora? Claro, depois que você fez aquelas piadas com ela na última aula de feitiços...

Ótima observação. Eles não haviam se falado desde que Ron começara a namorar Lavender – a não ser que se considere "Oppugno" e vários pássaros assassinos como um diálogo. Harry vinha sendo o mediador ente os dois, passando recados sobre aulas e provas, sempre muito impessoais. E o amigo se sentia visivelmente desconfortável com seu novo papel.

Ron também se sentia bem desconfortável com a situação. Tanto que, às vezes, como sua única defesa, ele tentava de algum modo humilhar Hermione. Fazer com que ela parecesse menor para ver se, assim, ela diminuia dentro dele. Mas quando ela saiu da aula de feitiços chorando, e chorando por causa dele, Ron se sentiu tão mal que achou que iria chorar também. A todo o momento tentava lembrar-se dela dizendo que era impossível ele conseguir capturar todas aquelas goles sem ajuda de uma poção da sorte, mas até isso parecia menor quando o ruivo via Hermione sofrendo por sua causa.

Voldemort, a guerra e o próprio Ron pareciam menores quando o que estava em jogo eram todos aqueles anos de amizade com ela. E todos aqueles sentimentos que ele vinha tentando esconder.

- Won-Won? – Lavender chamou, cutucando-o na barriga. – Você está bem? Parece tão longe daqui... – ela choramingou, beijando-o demoradamente na bochecha.

- Estou bem aqui! – ele respondeu, forçando uma risada. – Não se preocupe. Só estava pensando que até algum tempo atrás, Hermione dizia que odiava o McLaggen...

Lavender suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos dele com seus dedos finos.

- É assim, não é, amor? – ela sorriu e ficou um pouco corada. Ron às vezes e impressionava com o quanto ela se parecia com aquelas bonequinhas vestidas de princesa que Ginny tinha quando criança. – Um belo dia, a gente olha para alguém que sempre esteve ali e se pergunta como não percebemos que aquele é o grande amor da nossa vida...

Lavender continuou seu discurso inspirado sobre o poder do amor verdadeiro, mas Ron parara de escutar na primeira vez que ela mencionou a palavra amor. A possibilidade – que a primeira vista parecia ridícula e completamente impossível – de Hermione estar apaixonada por McLaggen fez com que aquela dor no estômago que sentia antes se transformasse em uma úlcera gigante. McLaggen, até onde ele sabia, fazia certo sucesso com as meninas. Era bonito. Vinha de uma família bem importante. Era relativamente inteligente e bom no quadribol. Não tinha porque alguém não gostar de McLaggen, e mesmo que Hermione dissesse que o odiava, talvez, em algum lugar...

Uma voz dizendo _"eu ia convidar você" _ecoou na sua mente e aquela mesma vontade de chorar que teve depois da aula da professora Minerva voltou.

- ... devia ver com ela estava bonita, Ron! Até naquele cabelo horroroso dela...

- Não fale assim dela! – Ron exclamou, levantando de repente e assustando a menina.– Você não pode falar assim do cabelo dos out...

- Ron! – Lavender interrompeu, rindo. – O cabelo da menina parece um ninho de ratos! Acho que eles nunca vêem uma escova, só em dia de...

- Ah, claro! – ele exclamou. – Você sabe que, para a maioria das pessoas, ter boas notas e um futuro decente é melhor do que ter um cabelo macio? – Lavender se encolhia no sofá enquanto ele gritava. – Você tem um cabelo bonito porque é a única coisa com o que você se importa!

As últimas palavras foram demais para ela. Lavender começou a chorar, o corpo tremendo com os soluços, cada lágrima mais carregada de mágoa do que a outra.

Ron subiu correndo as escadas do seu dormitório antes que percebesse que tinha ido longe demais. Lavender se preocupava, sim, demais com seu cabelo, mas se preocupava com ele e com seus amigos também. Não podia ter dito aquilo para ela e, na manhã seguinte, quando acordasse, pensaria em pedir desculpas para ela.

Naquele momento, ele só pensava se Hermione tinha mesmo se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Se McLaggen seria bom o suficiente para fazer com que ela esquecesse que, um dia, pensou em convidar Ron para aquele baile estúpido. Fechou os olhos, pensando que o sono viria logo, mas só conseguia imaginar o que Hermione estava fazendo naquele segundo. Talvez estivesse dançando com seu par, rodopiando entre todos aqueles casais. Talvez ela e McLaggen estivessem se beijando. Com muita sorte, estaria em um canto com Harry e Luna, conversando sobre as outras pessoas e comentando sobre o quanto era ridículo que tanta gente quisesse fazer parte do Clube do Slug.

Ron quis ser mais importante. Quis que sua família fosse mais notável no mundo bruxo. Quis ter um livro magnífico de poções, como Harry, ou ser ótimo em feitiços, como sua irmã, ou ter uma mãe estranha como Blaise Zabini. Mas o que Ron mais queria era só a metade, _uma partezinha_ da sorte de McLaggen.

Sorte de ser daquele clube estúpido e de estar naquele baile estúpido com a dona dos cabelos mais desarrumados de Hogwarts.

De longe, os cabelos que Ron mais gostava.


End file.
